fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Doomulus Brine
Doomulus Brine is a high-ranking member of the Doomuli, a cool and collected tactician who works alongside his wife Doomulus Tide to enforce the law in newly conquered worlds. The pair were created by to act as a foil to characters like Doomulus Thai, having been rewarded for compliance but ultimately developing fragile egos as a result. Description Doomulus Brine is rather unique among the Doomuli; unlike the typically robotic exoskeletons most have been outfitted with, Brine has an outer shell more similar to a hazmat suit, filled with a cloudy teal liquid he needs to survive. This suit leaves him much taller than most of his peers and features tubing that runs along the chest, with layered metallic plating supporting his legs. His arms are large, highly specialized tools that are more weapon than appendage, with massive blending tanks running from the palms to below his elbows. Personality Doomulus Brine is a cold, efficient tactician who does his best work in the heat of the moment. He's a man of few words, and a large part of this is the comfortable life Doomulus Prime has granted him; he has a wife, a comfortable home, and steady work, so there's not much to complain about. Despite his quiet exterior, he tries his best to be amicable with lower-ranking Doomuli and clearly loves Doomulus Tide, trying to support her "big picture" planning even if it's not his forte. Where Doomulus Brine's darker side comes through is when he's given a more equal opponent. He and his wife Tide share the same ambition to remain in their lofty positions amongst the Doomuli ranks, and potential threats to that status often throw Brine's cool, collected personality out of balance. When angered, the efficiency he's known for is overtaken by brute strength and some surprisingly overconfident behavior. Backstory Doomulus Brine was born on the fairly quiet world of Dair Konn into a large family of fishers, but when the Doomuli came to conquer his home, he was the one of the first to surrender, using his family's business to let key infiltrators hide in plain sight. He willingly joined their ranks and over the years was rewarded for his tactial work, being given a state-of-the-art body modification to accommodate his aquatic lifestyle and a comfortable homebase on Kaeroloun alongside close friend and colleague Doomulus Tide, who he eventually married. Powers and Abilities Doomulus Brine wasn't born with any special abilities, but his mechanical body has granted him increased strength and some rather unique skills. The large tanks that comprise much of his lower arms allow him to rapidly blend or filter liquid substances; this allows him to create dangerous chemical concotions or extract substances like salt from seawater to convert into projectiles. His abilities are somewhat limited by the capacity of these tanks, but with the right resources they make him a difficult opponent. Specific Powers Appearances Relationships Doomulus Tide Doomulus Brine has fought alongside his wife Doomulus Tide for decades, and has always admired her more long-term strategies. Their marriage is somewhat unconventional within the higher ranks of the Doomuli, but Brine doesn't seem to care very much about anyone's judgment about their relationship. He tries to keep his work close to their home on Kaeroloun, and is fairly affectionate in his own quiet way. Trivia *Doomulus Brine often uses his blending tanks for "culinary" purposes when off-duty, creating specialized biofuels for his fellow Doomuli. Category:The Doomuli Category:Males Category:Married Characters